Smallville (Season 11, E6 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: I know it has been a while but here it is. The story of Smallville continues. I am following the character's lives directly after season 10's final episode. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own the rights to the characters! (And Batman finally gets some show time!)


**Season 11- Episode 6: Transference**

 _Scene: Clark is shown within the Fortress of Solitude. Standing in console room of the fortress, wearing his Superman attire_. _It is day time at the fortress and the wind is at a near standstill_.

 **Clark** : Jor-El, father I need your guidance. I need to know what to do about the missing architect. * _Clark standing strong and speaking loud for Jor-El to hear his call_ *

 **Jor-El** : My son, you have returned. But the human you speak of I cannot help you find him for he is on this Earth again.

 **Clark** : * _Looking slightly puzzled_ * What do you mean again? * _Now prying for answers_ *

 **Jor-El** : We are not the only race to ever find ways to transport across planets Kal-El. One civilization has been traveling the galaxies for thousands of centuries.

 **Clark** : Will you tell me about the other races you think might have transferred the human?

 **Jor-El** : Kal-El the people I believed transported across the galaxies are not of a singular race. They are a people bound together by oath. But only a member of this fellowship know its purpose and meaning.

 **Clark** : Thank you father. Do you know where this group may be located?

 **Jor-El** : That my son is a well a secret only a member of the group would know the answer to. * _Pausing_ * We cannot be sure though which group would take and bring back a human my son. Putting blame on others is just as unjustified.

 **Clark** : Yes, I understand. Thank you. * _Now flying out of the Fortress of Solitude into the tundra and away_ *

 _Scene: The city of Star City seems calm and peaceful, the sun shining across the city. Oliver standing alone on the balcony of his apartment watching over the city. In the background a police scanner can be heard reporting various police business going on within the city. Oliver is wearing his Green Arrow outfit looking puzzled_.

 **Chloe** : * _Running into the room_ * Oliver! Watchtower just picked up something. I think there was another portal that opened after Clark sent away Apokolips.

 **Oliver** : Chloe, are you sure? * _Now looking with angst towards Chloe_ * This is something we need to tell everyone else as soon as we possibly can. This could be the key we need to find Bart and Kara.

 **Chloe** : Well that's the thing Oliver * _Now pausing with a look of nervousness_ * I think two people came through the temporary breach about an hour ago, but I can't find the two anyway. It was like they were a blur as soon as they got here.

 **Oliver** : * _Picking up the phone_ * We need to tell Clark and the others now! You are sure only two people came through the temporary breach?

 **Chloe** : Yes I am sure, but during the scan our satellite doing the scans was hacked for about a five minute period. * _Walking over her computer to work on it_ *

 **Oliver** : How is that even possible? * _Oliver now pausing before finishing dialing Clark_ * I thought we made sure the new satellite couldn't be hacked by Lex or any of his goons anymore.

 **Chloe** : I don't think it was Lex. * _Chloe pulling up the coding_ * This is far more advanced than anything I have ever seen Lex or any of his goons work with. I have Tess working on it in Watchtower right now to make sure it will never happen again.

 **Oliver** : We need to tell Clark what is going on now. * _Oliver finishing the dial_ * Come on Clark pick up. * _Hearing a dial tone in the background looking very impatient_ *

 **Clark** : * _Super speeding into the room in his normal Daily Planet attire_ * Sorry I couldn't pick up the phone I just got back from the fortress I thought this would be easier.

 **Oliver** : * _Putting away his phone_ * Well Clark apparently Chloe found some interesting occurrences over the past couple hours.

 **Clark** : So did I. Jor-El told me that the missing human, John Stewart somehow is back on Earth but no one has reported him found. * _Clark adjusting his tie and glasses_ *

 **Chloe** : * _Now impatiently speaking_ * Clark we have something a little bigger than that on our hands. There was a breach earlier today, and two people came through a portal like a rip in space and time that could've happened when you sent back Apokolips.

 **Clark** : Wait you are meaning to tell me it is possible Bart and Kara came back? * _Clark now looking with slight confusion_ *

 **Chloe** : * _Now looking with a look of understanding and friendly compassion_ * Clark, as of now we don't know who or what could've come through the portal, and I don't want you to get your hopes up too high. * _Standing facing Clark now gently patting Clark on the shoulder_ *

 **Clark** : I understand your concern but either way we need to find out what actually did come through the breach or who.* _Now stepping away from Chloe and Oliver back towards the door he came in_ *

 **Oliver** : Clark, you don't need to search for what or who came through. We have Watchtower working on it as we speak. The other members will be notified as well. You need to go back to Metropolis. They need you. Lois needs you. * _Oliver now taking off his leather green arrow jacket_ *

 **Clark** : I am going back to Metropolis, but I will keep an ear and eye out for anything suspicious at the Daily Planet and let you guys know if I do hear anything. * _Clark turning towards the door now_ *

Oliver: Okay and Clark be careful. I know you are basically invincible but I don't want you to do this alone. *Oliver now taking off his jacket and hanging it up*

 **Clark** : You have my word Oliver. * _Clark looking back over his shoulder and smiling before super speeding off back to Metropolis_ *

 _Scene: Darkness is all that is visible as the view comes into scene at Gotham City. Bats can be seen and heard flying and screaming about in what appears to be a dark and damp cave. Suddenly a small light comes into view, dimly. Then as the view comes into focus you can see Bruce Wayne/Batman standing at a multi-monitored computer doing several scans. And behind him is John Stewart unconscious on a table strapped down. In the background can be seen what appears to be a stair case running up the side of the cave walls_.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Well according to the blood tests and scans I have done he does appear to be John Stewart but how would he have just appeared in Gotham. * _Bruce now turns around walking towards the table_ *

 **Alfred** : * _Coming down the stairs carrying a silver tray with what appears to be food on it_ * Master Wayne why must you have Mr. Stewart strapped down to the table. You have identified him, at least that is what we believe. * _Now setting down the plate at the computer monitors behind Bruce_ * I brought you something for dinner Master Wayne, I know you have been out and about most of the night.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Thank you Alfred. To answer your question Alfred while I have identified this man as John Stewart I do not know for sure he is in his right mind. He was mumbling some bizarre things on our way here. * _Now turning back around to face Alfred_ * We both know about me doing this in Gotham for the last few years that sometimes even the most sane people aren't always what they seem.

 **Alfred** : * _Now giving Bruce a small bow/nod_ * Very well Master Wayne if you need me I will be upstairs * _pausing_ * and Master Grayson wanted me to give you a quick message. He is going to cover your posts for the night with the unusual circumstances for this evening.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Okay Alfred, thank you. * _Bruce now picking up part of the sandwich and taking a bite_ *

 **Alfred** : I will keep an eye out for Master Grayson when he returns this evening Master Wayne. * _Alfred says now walking upstairs taking back up the empty tray leaving the plate down with Bruce_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Now beginning to move his head around as if just waking up from a deep sleep_ * Agh, where am I? * _Speaking trying to figure out what is going on_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now pulling his mask back over his face_ * I was wondering when you would wake up. * _Walking towards the table_ * You're in Gotham City. Do you remember who you are?

 **John Stewart** : Of course I remember who I am, I am John Stewart! * _Now trying to move and releasing he is strapped down_ * Now you want to tell me what the hell I am strapped down for.

 **Bruce Wayne** : We are going to talk. * _Now holding up the Lantern Ring for John to see_ * I will release the restraints after I get some answers. Do you know how long you were missing?

 **John Stewart** : No, what the hell are you talking about missing? I wasn't kidnapped. Where did you get that ring? * _Now trying harder to get out of the restraints_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : You were wearing it when I found you. You kept mumbling something about the Green Lantern Corps. Do you know what I am talking about? * _Now setting the ring down on the table beside him_ *

 **John Stewart** : That is not any of your business. I was chosen. * _John now holding a hand out towards the ring on the table beside him_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Chosen for what? * _Now looking at the ring on the table again_ * I did scans of the ring, it is not made from any material found on this Earth. It's properties are very unique.

 **John Stewart** : Chosen to be a guardian. * _Now closing his eyes and looking as if he is focusing_ * In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight.

 **Bruce Wayne** : What are you mumbling? Guardian? * _Now seeing the ring beginning to glow_ * Well I am the protector of Gotham City. If you truly are to be a guardian of anything I need to know I can trust you.

 **John Stewart** : Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT! * _Suddenly the ring glows very bright and flies off the table towards John Stewart_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Leaps back and takes cover behind a nearby rock carved to hold spare weapons for the bat belt_ * What the hell is that?

 **John Stewart** : * _Now transforming into the Green Lantern and forcing the restraints off_ * Well, well not so tough now that I am released from my restraints. If you want to talk we are going to talk face to face, I am not an unreasonable man. I will listen to what you have to say.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now standing up from behind cover_ * Well that's good to know, I'd hate to know another person in Gotham is unreasonable.

 **John Stewart** : Before I answer anything though I need to know I can trust you, how do I know you are who you claim to be? * _Now floating slightly above the ground glowing_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Here let me show you. * _Batman now raising his hand and clicking a button on a small remote he took out of his utility belt_ * The real Batman always calls bats when he needs a quick cover. * _Clicking the button and suddenly the entire area erupts with cries and bats swam the area around the two men_ *

 **John Stewart** : So you made this place? * _Now floating a little higher_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Yes, this is my sanctuary my… Batcave. * _Now clicking off the button and the bats flying back away to their respective hiding places all around the cave_ *

 **John Stewart** : Alright. So you work alone? * _Now looking as if he is scanning the area with his eyes floating about ten feet above the base floor_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : I work alone. * _Lying just in case to protect Dick Grayson_ * I think it is safer that way, it prevents those who I care about from being in harm's way.

 **John Stewart** : Well, if you want me to trust you and work together I am going to need you to not lie to me. * _Lantern now landing on the ground beside Batman_ * I heard the butler mention a pupal.

 **Bruce Wayne** : If you're threatening me or my pupal you will regret it. * _Now taking a step back_ *

 **John Stewart** : I am not threatening anyone. I am going to protect this world. Do you have room for one more partner? * _Offering a hand_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : If you truly want to work together and protect the world you are going to need more training than just some fancy ring. * _Now walking back towards the computer_ *

 **John Stewart** : Alright, when do we start? * _Lowering his hand back to his side_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : We start now.

 _Scene: Lex Luthor is giving a speech the following morning in the main plaza of LuthorCorp. Hundreds of people gather including Lois Lane is present to hear what the returning son has to say about the future of the company. Lex is wearing a business suit (black) with a black tie and shined shoes, looking ready and confident to tell the world his big upcoming plans_.

 **Lex** : I know since my return to LuthorCorp the movement forward within my company is going slow. I wanted to reveal just what is coming to our tables. * _Taking a moment of pause_ * My team and experts have been working around the clock and believed we have made a great new invention that could revolutionize the way LuthorCorp generates power.

 **Lois Lane** : *Moving to the front of the crowd trying to get Lex's attention* Mr. Luthor, Mr. Luthor! Why is the new "revolutionary" power generation only going to be limited to LuthorCorp?

 **Lex** : * _Looking down_ * Well first let me unveil the new invention then I will explain. I present to you the LuthorCorp M.P.G. Engine! * _The curtain behind Lex falls unveiling a new looking engine_ * Now the reason why this engine for now will only be in LuthorCorp is because we want to make sure it can hold long term energy results.

 **Lois Lane** : What powers this new "revolutionary" engine Mr. Luthor? * _Lois now taking notes on her small note pad and yelling out from the crowd_ *

 **Lex** : Well you see that is the genius of this design my scientist have been working day and night trying to learn what causes the radiation from the green meteorites that fell in a small town not too far from here called Smallville. * _Pulling out a small green refined meteorite gem_ * We figured out what gives the meteorites their radioactive properties and learned how to power an engine off of them. * _Displaying the kryptonite refined meteor shard for the crowd to see_ *

 **Lois Lane** : So you are using radioactive rocks? * _Now looking with almost disgust_ * Isn't that dangerous and could put the lives of all your employees at risk?

 **Lex** : * _Now smiling into the crowd_ * I was hoping someone would ask me that question. * _Lowering the meteor shard back onto the podium he is speaking at_ * You see we also learned the radiation does not penetrate through lead so we are keeping the engine within a lead protected vault in the bottom floor of LuthorCorp. This way we can test the new machine's effectiveness without putting unnecessary lives at risk. * _Now placing the meteor shard into a small dark box or lead_ *

 **Cat Grant** : * _Directly behind Lois looking bright red with jealousy of all of Lois's questions_ * Mr. Luthor! Is it true that you are wanting to meet with CEO of Wayne Enterprises to speak about a possible short term partnership to help collaborate a way to combat the seemingly random energy fluctuations in both Gotham and Metropolis since Superman saved us? * _Looking eager to hear an answer to her question pen and notepad at the ready_ *

 **Lex** : * _Suddenly turning his expression to a frown at the mention of Superman and clearing his throat again thinking of an answer to give_ * Well, I will definitely it is in my interest to work with Mr. Wayne to help fix this energy crisis and show people that not every crisis can be saved by just a man in a cape. * _Lex now clutching one hand in a fist under the podium_ * That will be all for today. Thank you all for coming out and I hope to see the improvement of this great city of ours and our sister city. * _Stepping down from the podium trying to regain his complexion_ *

 **Assistant** : * _Smiling at Lex and clapping with the crowd, and then begins to speak to Lex in a hushed tone of voice_ * Great job Mr. Luthor, should I have someone try to get in contact with Mr. Wayne so you can work on collaborating and see if he would in interested in working together.

 **Lex** : * _Now unclenching his fist and adjusting his tie and cuff links on his suit_ * That will be fine. Begin working on getting in contact with Mr. Wayne, and let me know if he is interested. I am going to go to my office and make a call of my own. * _Now proceeding into LuthorCorp with his head held high and a confident look on his face Lex makes the trip to his penthouse office_ * I can't believe they compare me to Superman! * _hitting the table_ * I am a real figure this city can look up too! I have no powers and still try to protect with city. * _Picking up the phone_ *

 **Toyman** : * _Through the other line of the phone_ * Hello Mr. Luthor, congratulations on your interview and new invention that I gave the prototype and designs for. * _Sounding almost bitter_ *

 **Lex** : Don't forget the whole reason you aren't back in prison is because of me. * _Snapping back_ * Now I have something from you I need. I need a piece of red, and blue meteor fragment as well.

 **Toyman** : Alright I will work on it. What are you wanting them for? * _Now peaking in his curiosity_ *

 **Lex** : I am going to run some experiments and see if I can't figure out what the different types of radiations they have and see if they are at all harmful. * _Now staring at the green meteorite again_ *

 _Scene: Dick Grayson on portal in Gotham city, he is standing on top of the corner of a convenience store. Standing up tall and donning his new look as the newly declared Nightwing. Gotham City is still dark, the sunlight still not breaking for a couple hours, and it is very quiet around the city_.

 **Dick Grayson** : Of course the night I tell the bat to take a break and I've got him covered nothing exciting happens. * _Doing a quick scan of the area, noticing someone around the entrance of the convenience store looking very shady_ * Alright final some action. * _Then before approaching seeing the mysterious figure freeze the door and pull it off effortlessly with one hand_ * Holy shit, I need to notify the bat and fast.


End file.
